wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Gorog
Gorog was the leader of the Angels of Darkness and one of the evilest members of the race of Angels. He ruled over the Dark Realm with an iron fist and his only desire was to fill the world with evil and darkness. He used Rosie to manipulate Justin Russo to steal the Moral Compass and had no problem with betraying Justin after he served his purpose. He was disguised as Dexter, the guard of the magical 13th floor, and he has stolen a powerfull spell from the Russo magic lair. He tries to turn every one of the magical 13th-floor evil and tries to take over the wizard world, however, he is destroyed by the Russo kids. Biography His life before his appearance is a mystery, but it's more likely that he attempted to steal the Moral Compass many times in the past and he has been responsible for Rosie fall from grace. Eventually, he sent her to corrupt Justin so he could steal the Moral Compass and suppress everything good in the world, if not the universe. His plan, however, failed, because both Alex and Rosie embraced their good sides and fought together to return the Compass to the Guardian Angels. After his defeat, Justin used his broken wand to flash himself and Rosie to the Lair. A few months later he would reappear in the disguise of the guard of a magically hidden secret 13th floor for magical creatures. He had tricked Max into going to a Summer Camp (as Max did not know who he is). He later to steal a spell (the In Through the Out Door spell) from a spellbook located in the Russos' lair. He then stole Felix's wand and turned him evil to cast the spell. He did this to force everyone to join his army to take over the wizard world but his plans ultimately lead to his doom when Justin, Alex, and Max combine their powers to destroy Gorog, putting an end to his evil influence once and for all. Dexter Dexter is a disguise Gorog uses in the four-part saga "Wizards of Apartment 13B". Gorog created the thirteenth floor at the Windzer apartments. It was a secret wizard magic floor. He disguises himself as Dexter. He was the manager of the floor. He created the floor to lure Alex to it as revenge from "Wizards vs. Angels". Dexter is a fan of the dance move the "Dougy". It is revealed that Alex thought he was hiding the fact that he lived with his mother when it turned out he was Gorog. Magical Powers & Abilities Gorog seems to be one of the most powerful antagonists of the series, having not only an army of magical evil soldiers but also a vast ray of magical powers at his disposal. Amongst his powers are: *'Glamouring: '''Gorog disguises himself to trick Alex and Harper, and later Justin, so they don't recognize him. *'Power restoration: Gorog has the ability to restore a person's powers as seen in: Wizards vs Everything when he restored Juliet's powers, thus causing her to gain her youth back. *'''Technopathy: Gorog seems to have a magical ability to control technology, especially robots. *'Morality Manipulation:' Being part of the race of Angels, Gorog's presence forces people to become hypnotized or influenced. *'Flight:' Though not shown, he presumably has the power of defying gravity with his wings. *'Spellcasting:' Though he never cast a spell, he was able to cause a clap of thunder when Justin asked him for it, he was also able to make the magic 13th-floor button appeared. He did not make Alex's wand glow. This was only because Alex made it glow and wands can glow for a long time. Gorog didn't make it glow. Because when Alex drops and loses her wand throughout the show it continues to glow, this proves that Gorog did not make Alex's wand glow. *'''Power Control: '''Gorog may have (Advance) Power Control as he was able to give Juliet her vampire power back and turn her young by doing so, he was also able strip Mason of his Werewolf powers and status, he also offered to enhance his powers, and give him complete control over his transformation in exchange for joining him. Gorog could grant Justin the powers of an Angel of Darkness, along with wings. Trivia *Gorog is the third character to die on-screen (The others are the mummy and Stevie, followed by Dominic). Gorog is also the second antagonist after Stevie to be killed by Max, however, Max discovered the way to kill the mummy. *Gorog is probably the only character to be able to spell their name backwards. *He has a nephew who is an evil wizard, implying he's half-angel and half wizard. *In Wizards vs. Everything, he seems to enjoy smartphones. *Gorog may be based on Satan as they share many similarities. * Gorog has a smartphone and likes smartphones. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Angels Category:Magical beings Category:Deceased Category:Recurring characters Category:Villains